the new pitcher
by stargirl14
Summary: my first story revised  well a new pitcher playing for the  NIshura softball team form the  united states will Abe fall for her or will he push her away by the way  this after thier first summer tourdement tournament. no spolier
1. new girl

"_Ok everyone that enough practice for today"_ said coach Momo. Abe was getting his gear when

Tajima said "_guess what I heard that the Nishiura softball team is getting a pitcher from New York this year_" and bumps into Abe.

Abe pissed off _"what the heck watch where you're going." _"_Sorry dude you need to chill and be more like me"_Said Tajima.

Abe still mad thinking "_if I was more like no one would take me serious."_ "_It is kind of interesting though a new pitcher from New York I wonder why they would come here" _thought Abe. "_New York isn't that in the united states_"said Hani. "_Yeah that's what I heard and that she is really good to"_ said Tajima.

"_Alright tomorrow we'll practice a little then we'll check out this new pitcher all righ_t" said coach Momo

They all look at her. Tajima jump up with joy" _sweet I can't wait woo hoo this going to be awesome_".

'_You know Tajima you just sounded a little perverted you know_ _"_said Hani "_Well at least I know where New York_ _is in the United States" _ laughed Tajima. "_Shut up I knew New York was in the United States" _yelled Hani . _"Sure you did"_ said Tajima

At the airport Emma was getting off the plane and looking for her cousin Eiji who was a freshmen in college.

She knew that her uncle was too busy managing his baseball team he owned and her aunt with being a

surgeon she was probably busy to. _Emma thinking "I can't be believe it has been a couple of years since mom and dad died and her dad was only child so there was nobody to take care of her in the states"._

"_Now where is Eiji looking around the crowded airport"? thought _Emma_. "I haven't seen him since we were kids I hope I recognize him" said Emma_.

A tall handsome guy said "_hey Emma it's me Eiji welcome to Saitama Japan it's been a long time since I_

_have seen you"._Emma smiles "_yes it has been a long time_ heading towards the convader belt and

looking for her suitcases with her clothes. Most of her stuff was shipped separately a week before while

She was staying with a friend. Emma still looking _"crap where it is"_ she thought. "There it is grabs it I _thought I lost it_ she grabs it and heads back towards Eiji. "_Here I'll take it"_ said Eiji grabbing the suitcase

"_Well the car is outside so why don't we go home but first we need to get you some softball equipment cause tomorrow your first day of practice" _said Eiji.

"_Actually I brought my own equipment from New York oh so we can go straight home then _said Emma" . They both get into the car Eiji takes her to his parent's house.

"_Wow it's really big"_ said Emma.

"_Yeah sorry about that I sometimes think they overspend on stuff well why we don't get everything to your new room okay"_ said Eiji. "_Okay" s_aid Emma. "_Well here the last of It" _said Eiji and left the room.

"_I will unpack tomorrow"_ thought Emma and look at her bed there was a Nishiura high school softball

Uniform. _"Well I hope I can make new friends here_" thought Emma while moving her uniform and putting it on her new desk in her room. Then goes and lays and her bed "well tomorrow is my first day of practice"

thinking Emma then sets her new alarm clock and falls asleep.


	2. new team and new friends  part one

The alarm went off Emma woke up and turned it off _"well today is my first softball practice for my new school I hope I can make new friends_" thinking Emma.

Instead of getting up she reaches for her cell phone and checks her texts message see's that Justin her ex boyfriend had texted her. _"I wish he would he would stop texting her"_ she thought and closes the

phone and puts the phone down and gets her uniform on and gets ready for day. She starts searching

for her gear "_crap where is it" _she said oh their it is she races down stairs and eats a apple and grabs a

water bottle .She sees a map she reads the note "_I thought this would help_" from Eiji. She looks at the

clock crap "_I hope I am not late"_ puts her shoes and rushes out. Now where the softball field is looks around and _"Oh their it is"._ Then a girl with glasses and long black hair _"you look lost"_ she said.

"_yeah is it that obvious"_ Emma laughed. _"That's okay"_ she said then looks at the bag _"hey are you the new pitcher"_.

"_Yeah"_ said Emma "_oh well my name Keii Miura am the catcher"_ she said . "Nice to _meet you Keii I mean _

_Miura"._ _"I forgot your suppose to use the last name this going to be hard"_ thought Emma_. "Just call me _

_Emma ok_" said Emma _" ok" _said Miura _"Let's get warmed up I wanna see how you throw ok"_ said Miura

ok gets her pitchers glove and runs on to the field looking around I wonder where ever body else is the

fields."_Ok what kind of breaking balls can you throw_" said Miura. Well I can throw a curveball ,screwball ,slider

and I also can throw a forkball" said Emma . _"What a forkball really where did you learn that from"_ said

Miura. "_From my Dad he was a pitcher in high school" _said Emma. _"That's really cool"_ said Miura.

"_I have a question where is ever body else"_ said Emma looking around for the rest of team. "_They're _

_going to be here soon so let's get throwing"_ Miurasaid while heading towards home plate. Miura gets

into position. Emma gets her pitchers glove and heads towards mound "_well here goes my first practice _

_here _"thing Emma faces Miura and nods and throws her first pitch. _ "Wow what speed and control _

_this awesome" _thinking Miura the rest of the softball team and boys from the Nishiura baseball team started to . Emma still pitching _" great the rest of them are lets show them your forkball"_ thinking Miura.

"_Maybe they can learn a thing and also I want to see what she's got you"_ thinking coach Momo

Emma on the mound thinking to herself to herself _"fork ball to the middle okay here you g__**o" **_then throws_**"**__awesome job" _said Miurathrows it back.

"_So this is girl that were talking about what confidence She has maybe __Mihashi can learn a thing or two from her"_ _thought coach Momo _MU

Everyone was watching and some of them with a surprised face." _"Girl who can throw a forkball that's _

_surprising"_ scared a little thought Mizutani_. "She amazing and cute_" thought Sakaeguchi._ "Good _

_control and speed a deathly combination and it is really surprising that she has that combo_

_she must of come from a family of pitchers or just practice a lot." _thought Abe still watching the practice.

"_On now Abe must think she's better then me"_ thought Mihashi with scared look starts crying .

Abe getting pissed _"what did I tell you stop freaking out and crying in front of the other teams!"_yelled Abe.

Emma stopped throwing and look at the baseball team _"who are they"_ she thought to herself.

Miura runs up to see why Emma didn't throw back the softball "Hey what are you" looking at said Miura.

"_Oh those are the Baseball players aren't they cute especially their captain" _said Miura

"_Can we take a break I need a drink of water._ " "Sure " said Miura.


	3. new team and new friends part two

Emma was drinking her water and thinking "_wow that guy was really loud and mean to that other boy are they really from the baseball team" _puts down her waterand turns to field_ "wait were she go". _

Miura comes out of nowhere "_hey Emma" _Emma jumped a _little "how did you get from over there to here "said Emma. _Miura ignored her question_ "there are people you need to meet_" takes her hand and pulls her over to where the softball members are and introduced everybody. "

_Do you want me to introduce you to the baseball team huh" _said Miura. Tajima running towards Emma to greet her "_Tajima get back here"_ said Hani the rest of the baseball team runs to keep up with Tajima.

Emma looks at the direction where Tajima was running up._ "So are you the foreign exchange student"_ said Tajima in an excited voice. Emma nodded said _"yeah"_. _"Tajima give her some space"_ said Hani. "_I was just saying hello" _said Tajima._ "Its fine really it's really nice to meet you Tajima my name is Emma"_ said Emma with smile.

"So I guess you met Tajima and Hani" said Miura and then introduced the rest of the Baseball team. Emma phone goes off _"I better go get that"_ runs towards the dugout to get her phone.

A text message opens it up why won't he stop texting me opens the message up reads "_did you get my message that me and The baseball team and some _

_of softball players will be in Japan for a trip maybe we can all get together we can whip your news school baseball team butt." _Emma trying not to get mad why

won't he stop texting me and how did they get money to come to Japan.

_Are you okay _says Miura_. Yeah said Emma _a little freaked out a little bit_ "so who's Jason is he your boyfriend" _said Miura_ used to be _said Emma. Miura took her phone _"hey what the heck"_ said Emma.

"So they what play our school baseball team huh said Miura Emma grabs her phone back. _"Okay everyone back to the field"_ said coach Momo. All boys yelled _"all right"._

"We better get back to practicing" to said Miura.

After both the practice Emma was heading out reading map make sure she doesn't get lost and she accidently bumps into Abe. Emma falls to ground "_ow that hurt" _she thought_. _

_"Hey watch where you're going"_ said Abe_. "Sorry"_ said Emma. Abe trying not to get mad _"just watch where you're going okay"_ holds out his hand she grabs it and he helps her up.

_"So your name is Emma right"_ said Abe _"Yeah"_ said Emma.

Well it's nice to meet you starts walking away. Emma starts walking home walks inside "I am home hello is any one home." "_So how was your day did you _

_make any new friends" said her uncle. _"Yeah I did" she said puts her gear down goes into the kitchen and gets something to eat. Then gets ready for bed

heads to bed "_today was really weird" _she thought then falls asleep.

_**"authors note i will try to put new chapters as soon as i can okay so bare with me"**_


	4. the double date  i guess

Emma was at practice _"I can't believe it's been two weeks and I haven't heard anything _

_Thing from Jason I guess when I told that challenge would never happen because I not even on the _

_Baseball team" _thinking Emma."Hey what's up" said Miura. Nothing really you said Emma. Nm I am kind a mad at you said Miura.

"_Why" _Emma said _"because you barely held a conversation with one baseball players when he helped _

_You up"_ said Miura. Abe and Hani were walking out of the field after practice

"_Hey Abe I been to ask you for two weeks what do think about the exchange student all I been hearing from the guys that she cute"_ said Hani. _"She's okay I guess why"_ said Abe. starting to blush "_Well I asked _

_Out Miura well she said she can only go out on double date she wants to bring Emma so I Said you be _

_there to" _said Hani . Abe and Emma both yelled said _What!" Sorry to tell this late" _saidMiura

_Why did you use me_ said Emma. _"Cause your best friend please you can just hangout as friends "_ said Miura. "Fine" said Emma.

Abe just mad as heck _"why did you use me_". _"Cause you're the only one on the team who is actually one _

_Normal I saw way you looked helping her up when you to bumped into each other" said Hani. _

"_Dude it doesn't have to be actually date for you and Emma you guys could just hangout as friends _

_Seriously" said Hani. Abe cooled down fine Cool be at the park at noon said Hani" fine" _said Abe.

Miura told Emma same time. The next day _"I have only know her for two weeks she already drag me into _

_something stay calm" _thinking Emma while pulling back her long wavy brown hair.

Emma went downstairs "where are you going Miss freckles" said Eiji. _"I am meeting up with so friends and don't call me that jeez"_ said Emma.

"_Really you made friends that quickly_" said Emma aunt coming in the door after a late shift.

She looks at Emma pulled back hair _"Emma why did you pull your hair back you have beautiful hair and you always have your hair in pony tail"_ said Emma Aunt.

"I really don't like my hair done it just gets in the way" said Emma and walks out door

Miura waving her hands _"hey Emma". _

Abe and Hani already there. Emma ran up "hey". "I am glad you made it I was worried you get lost" said Miura _. "Let's eat everything sets up"_ said Miura everyone sat "Abe and Hani say _"this look great"_ they both start to eat.

Emma and Miura start to eat. _"So Emma I never asked "what's your family like I mean do have any siblings"? _said Miura.

"_Yeah I do I have three older brother who play baseball" _said Emma. "_Yeah what teams do they play on"_ said Miura.

"_Well the oldest Tyler plays for the Cleveland he's a really good batter my other two brothers Justin and _

_Corey play for the New York Yankees ones a pitcher other is a catcher"_ said Emma. Miura, Hani and Abe stop eating _"wait aren't those major league teams in America"_ said Miura.

"_Yeah is there something wrong with that"_ said Emma. "_No not really that's awesome" _said Miura.

"_So why did you come To ___Saitama_____anyway" _said Hani.

"_Well my parents died a few months ago in a car accident_ _I was living with a friend till I didn't have _

_nobody to live with in New York I couldn't live with any brothers because of their training schedules so _

_that's how I ended up here now I am just living with my aunt and uncle "_said Emma. _"I am sorry about _

_your parents Emma"_ said Miura.

"_It's amazing that she's smiling after losing her parents buts this feeling crap I am starting to have feelings for her"_ thinking Abe_. _

"_That was really good_" said Hani. _"Well I half to go I can only stay for lunch said Miura my mom is _

_expecting me home because she has to go somewhere and I have to watch my younger sister" _said Miura gathering up everything .

I'll walk you home said Hani they both walk away. I have to go to said Emma said. Alright see you around said Abe.

"Alright "starts walking "I can't believe I got 3 new 4 numbers .and everyone is so nice around here I am

so glad I am made friends here and while I here for high school I promise I pitch my best for this school

I can tell high school here is going to be really interesting " thinking Emma.


End file.
